Now And For Always
by PunkAkauntan
Summary: AsuKiraAsu SLASH. Athrun and Kira share a passionate moment in Malkio's house. Pre-Destiny timeline.


**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However, the plot of this unapologetic PWP is mine.

**Warning:** AsuKiraAsu SLASH. This fic contains slash, that is male/male relationship between Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. It is within the guidelines of an R rating, and those guidelines do include non-graphic sex. If you cannot deal with this, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. Don't flame me or start a hate campaign just because you cannot deal with the idea of Kira and Athrun getting involved in a relationship. I really don't need the aggravation, people. Unconventional character interpretation and it takes place just before Destiny timeline.

**Author's Note:** Because I feel there's a shortage of fics featuring Athrun and Kira in an equal and loving relationship. Because an "Athrun, Kira and PWP" mutant plot bunny bit me on my arse and wouldn't let go. Because I want to :D :D. Reviews appreciated. 

♥ ♥ ♥

**◊ Now And For Always ◊**

An AsuKiraAsu fanfic by PunkAkauntan

"How long … will you ... uhhh, be gone?" 

Kira's breathless whisper came between frenzied kisses, his fingers trailing down the open V of Athrun's shirt, brushing against heated skin, as Athrun pinned him onto the bed in their shared bedroom in Malkio's house, holding him steady, his free hand tugging away at the cords of Kira's laced-up shirt. 

"A week probably," Athrun said, drunken on Kira's unique scent, his tongue licking a wet swathe from the corner of the brown-haired boy's mouth to his earlobe. 

Kira grabbed at Athrun's collar, pulling him close, nose brushing against Athrun's cheek, their lips tantalising close together, and his breath moistening Athrun's lips. "Must you go?" 

"You know I have to," Athrun murmured, each word punctuated by a kiss. He pulled away, and placed his right hand on Kira's face, cupping his cheek. "It's my job to guard your twin on her trip to PLANT." 

"I'll miss you …" Kira's voice sounded detached, underscored with unhappiness. He reached up to caress Athrun's neck, hands tangling briefly in his hair before moving to rest on his shoulders. 

"I'll be back before you know it," Athrun promised, pulling Kira towards him and kissing him again. Kira opened himself up to Athrun's increasingly fervent kisses, arching his body upwards, pressing himself into Athrun. "God, Kira … I'm already missing you … so much …" Athrun breathed raggedly into Kira's mouth, his hands tearing away at Kira's shirt, desperate to get it off. 

Kira tightened his grip on Athrun's shoulders and pushed him back. Sitting up, he drew his shirt over his head. The garment barely cleared his face when Athrun was back in his mouth again, kissing him with alternately soft and hard strokes, his tongue running over Kira's hard palate, his gums and his lips. 

"Athrun …" Kira breathed sensually, his hands pushing Athrun's shirt off his shoulders, nails brushing lightly against the dark-haired boy's nipples, making them hard. A gasp escaped Athrun, chased by a helpless mewling sound. Delighted by the effect he had on Athrun, Kira moaned softly, his long lashed violet eyes fluttering as he writhed seductively, his legs parting voluntarily to lock around the dark-haired boy's slim hips.

Athrun couldn't help but shiver. The feel of Kira's heels digging into the small of his back, his delicate hands skating up and down his sides, tracing senseless patterns down his spine, and Kira's teeth scraping his tongue made him wild with passion. Every time they made love, Kira never failed to surprise him, always finding new and exciting ways to drive him insane with need. He nuzzled against Kira's neck, teeth biting into the soft skin, over and over. He watched in satisfaction as a trail of bright red marks bloomed, marking his possession of his lifelong friend and lover. 

"Nice," Kira purred, face flushed with inner radiance. He unlocked his legs and let them slide slowly down Athrun's side. "Will you really, really miss me?" Kira murmured, his tone and movements calculated to fire the synapse in Athrun's brain and to thrill him to the core. Athrun heard the soft silky sound of a zipper being undone, and he instinctively lifted himself off as Kira wriggled under him, and kicked his trousers off. Nimble fingers worked on the zipper of his trousers, and then Kira was leaning into him, capturing him in another passionate kiss, even as his hands worked feverishly to remove Athrun's trousers. 

"Kira …" Athrun whispered, his body trembling, as he settled himself once again over Kira, his hands raking through Kira's hair, mussing it up further. 

"Mmm?" Kira looked at him coyly from underneath dark lashes, pupils dilated with pleasure, and lips parted expectantly. Just a bit more and he would have Athrun eating out of his hand, bending to his every whim and desire. "Athrun … there's something I want us to do first," he purred, his voice low like liquid smoke. 

"What is it?" 

"Just do what I do." 

"Mmmm. Okay." 

Pleased, he rolled Athrun onto his side, so that they lay face to face. Smiling seductively, he pulled Athrun close, one hand holding the back of his head, the other flitting across his lightly muscled chest, caressing one nipple as he rained light kisses wherever he could reach. Athrun's hands were steady as he mimicked Kira's actions, but still, his breath caught as Kira's hand moved lower, fingers doing a slow dance across the taut skin of his belly. 

"You like this?" Kira bit his chin lightly, grinding their sweat slicked bodies together. 

"Yes." Athrun nodded, eyes sliding shut. 

Kira prided himself for his innate ability to know exactly what turned his lover on, and he wasn't afraid to milk it for all its worth. His hand dipped lower to brush their erections, touching Athrun, touching himself, smearing their pre-come over each other. 

"Mmm … what about this?" he asked sultrily, and smiled inwardly as Athrun trembled in response, green eyes hazy with desire. Nevertheless, Athrun swiftly curled his hand around Kira's, imitating his every move. He concentrated on mirroring Kira's actions; the sensation of touching and being touched simultaneously made him lose his breath. 

Kira's tongue slid out, and he licked his lips slowly, his gaze steady even as his hand brushed fleetingly against Athrun's erection again, his thumb caressing the head, coating the digit with sticky pre-come. He pulled his hand free, and stuck the thumb into his mouth, sucking at the digit thoughtfully as he held Athrun's gaze. 

"Kira please," Athrun implored, brows knitted together, needy and gorgeous. 

A mischievous smile curled Kira's lips. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth with deliberate slowness and ran it lightly over Athrun's lower lip. "Tell me what you want, Athrun," he purred seductively, knowing very well what Athrun wanted, yet the desire to hear him beg never failed to thrill him. 

When Athrun remained mute and breathless, Kira pulled away momentarily to drink in his expression. The sight of Athrun's dishevelled hair, half-parted lips and hazy eyes brought a surge of primal desire through him. He tilted Athrun's head to one side and pressed his lips into the hollow of his neck, and nipped the skin gently. He _hmm-ed_ softly as Athrun gripped his hips, stilling his movement. 

"Kira …" 

"Hmm?" Hands skating slowly up Athrun's chest, thumbs teasing at hardened nipples. 

"… nothing." A dim part of Athrun's mind wondered where Kira had learned to use his hands like that, but he wasn't complaining. He slid his leg between Kira's and concentrated on the feel of Kira's heated skin against his. Almost immediately, Kira's arms curved around his neck and he began to rub himself up and down Athrun's thigh, like a cat on heat. 

"Kira …" Athrun moaned helplessly. He didn't know how long he could stand the foreplay; Kira kept bringing him close to the brink, and then drawing back again, repeating the cycle before Athrun had a chance to recover. 

Eventually, Kira stopped and he locked eyes with Athrun. Keeping one hand firmly around Athrun's neck, he reached inside his pillowcase for the tube of gel they kept there for their frequent lovemaking sessions. He smiled as he found his prize and coated Athrun's fingers first, and then his own with the cool gel. 

"I want you to do exactly what I do," he said, his hot breath tickling Athrun's ear, his face intense with desire. 

Athrun found it impossible to deny anything to a face like that. He nodded and nuzzled against the curve of Kira's neck. "Okay," he said hoarsely, deliriously. 

"Mmmm." Kira was beside him once more, their chest pressed together, an arm curved around his neck, holding his shoulder lightly, violet eyes fixed on green. Nevertheless, Athrun couldn't stop a groan from escaping when Kira slid a finger into him. Tightening his hold on the brown-haired boy, Athrun mimicked his actions, his nerves afire as delicious sensations washed through him. He focused on matching Kira's pace, and they quickly reached a perfect cadence, heartbeats beating in unison, lips brushing together, each delighting in the sensation of pleasuring and being pleasured at the same time. 

After long minutes, Athrun withdrew and gazed at Kira with darkened green eyes. 

"Please, Kira," he begged, his voice thick with desire, and his heartbeat overloud. Pressing his hardness pressing into Kira's soft belly, he moved his hands to grip Kira's arms, nails digging into taut muscles. 

Kira tilted his head and gazed at him in a fetching manner. Athrun's resolve shattered. "Fuck me." The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush, his voice soft, keening, pleading. "Fuck me now, please." 

Kira smiled delightedly. It's good to hear Athrun beg, to see the need in his eyes, to feel his body shudder reflexively as he ran his hands down Athrun's spine, fingers brushing against the swell of his hips, kneading, scratching. "You really want me to, Athrun?" 

"Yesyesyes," Athrun moaned against his ear, his breath hot and heavy. "Please Kira, dammit, I want you inside me now." 

Kira nodded and touched Athrun's shoulder, encouraging him to turn, facing away from him. Lying spooned together, Athrun reached behind him to guide Kira into himself. Kira bit his shoulder gently, surrendering to the familiar feeling as Athrun slid slowly down his length, sheathing him completely. For a moment, they lay unmoving, fingers intertwined across Athrun's chest, cheeks pressed together. 

Kira made a soft sound, and they began to move once again, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed, each in tune with the other. Low raspy sounds escaped them, a fusion of words and non-words, as they meld into each other, fingers clenching and unclenching in a delirious rhythm. Athrun craned his neck slightly, begging to be kissed, and Kira obliged him wordlessly. 

It didn't take long for Kira to come, and he did so with a broken moan, his fingers tightening around Athrun's, his face buried in Athrun's sweat dampened hair. After a few seconds of silence, he pulled his hands free and slipped out of Athrun. Without a word, he rolled onto his back, and brushed his hand along the curve of Athrun's neck, rubbing lightly, signalling him to turn. 

Athrun turned obediently, his face flushed with anticipation. 

"Your turn," Kira said simply. 

Brushing a hand through Kira's unruly hair, Athrun smiled and whispered: "Of course." 

He rose on his knees, and pulled Kira to sit on the edge of the bed. Kira sighed as Athrun knelt before him and nudged his knees apart. His eyes fluttered and his skin tingled sharply as Athrun trailed wet, slow kisses along his inner thighs, tongue flicking at the heated skin, drunk on his scent and the taste of his body. 

He instinctively slung his knees over Athrun's shoulders and fell onto his back, sliding up further when Athrun nudged him gently. Athrun dipped his head to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, his left hand caressing Kira's outer thigh ever so slowly. Kira reached up to touch his face, and nodded his consent. His eyelids fluttered as Athrun entered him, filling him up, completing him. 

Kira concentrated on Athrun's face as they moved sensuously against one another. His hands traced elaborate and senseless patterns on Athrun's lithe body, flitting across his lightly muscled chest, tangling in the dark blue strands of his hair – memorising and imprinting it in his memory forever. 

Athrun held his eyes and whispered softly, "You're mine, for now and for always." 

Smiling tenderly, Kira nodded. "I'm yours, for now and for always," he affirmed, reaching up to capture Athrun's lips in a deep languorous kiss. They smiled against each other before breaking away, breathlessly. 

A moment later, he cried out incoherently as Athrun hit a spot deep within him, and shuddered when Athrun grunted in response, unable to contain his ardour. They rocked together, locked in their mutual fervour – their bodies slick with sweat, their cries unashamedly loud as they collapsed in mutual frenzy. Their held each other's eyes even as they clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity; and watched each other's face intently as both shattered into climax. 

The pleasure went on and on, even as their heartbeats slowed to a normal rhythm. For long moments they lay in silence, enveloped in each other's arms and overwhelming devotion. When they finally drifted to sleep, the first rays of dawn's early light had just broken through the eastern skies, bringing forth the splendour of a brand new day. 

**FIN**


End file.
